tapestryfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dove of War
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Tapestry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Max McDaniels page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi Dove of War, this is about your edit to the Max page. You changed the Background Section back to History, right? I just want to suggest that it may be better if it's "Background" instead because I feel that when it says Background, it gives editors more freedom in terms of what they can add to the section. When it says History, you can write about the history of the character but if it's Background, you can do that but include more info. about them. For example, if it's Nick, we can add the history of Nick and then more things, maybe a little about the species. I just think that it gives you a broader area to work in, but reply back and tell me what you think, kay? Animedork 05:27, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Stub Hello Dove of War, I saw your post on the community central forum, For me to help you i need you to select a photo and upload it onto this wiki, chose what you want written on the stub and post it onto my talk page. Thanks, : Riley Huntley 07:59, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Building Hi again! I just added a section called Wiki Building on the front page, but tell me what you think of it. And PLEASE edit it if you feel something about it is off. I seems a little cheesy to me.... Animedork 03:25, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Charges Category Hi Dove of War, I just wanted to ask for your opinion. On the author's website, there's a game where you can find your charge. I have the info (I went through them) and I have some pictures. There are a lot of cool charges that aren't even mentioned in the book! So I'm making pages for them. But I don't know if I should put them in the Charges category, cause nobody owns them; as in, it doesn't mention anyone having these charges. Should I put them in the Charges category, or in another category? Animedork 04:29, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Seriously? How?! I can't find them, even when I went to the first photo. Could you please send me a link to it? Animedork 04:29, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi again! I hope you aren't too busy to reply to this, but I just want to ask your opinion again. I'm planning to make a Creatures category, and put the Charges in it as a sub category. What do you think? Any suggestions? Ideas? Animedork 12:21, March 21, 2012 (UTC) That DOES sound cool. Maybe we should. But first, the creatures category has to be made (I'll do it in a second). P.S. Dude, we should definitely be admins here. What I mean is, no one else seems to know about this or wants to help, and if we were admins, then it'd be much easier since we'd have more access to things. I'm going to try to ask about it. Animedork 09:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Great News! Guess what?! I successfully adopted the wiki! Now it won't be so hard to edit things around here! We can do so much more now! Delete pages, pictures, edit the theme, and wordmark ect. I can't wait to get started now! P.S. There's one thing I want to ask. Ok fine, two actually. The first is where did you get that colored picture of Rowan? It's awesome! And I can't find it anywhere. All I found were the black and white maps from the website. Second; I don't want to sound like I'm doubting you, but can I ask where it said, on the website, that Yaya was a Japanese Ki-rin. I mean, I think the ki-rin is japanese anyways, but when I went on it, it said Imperial. Animedork 03:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much! Wow! That's really convenient..... I should try that some time. Alright that makes sense. I think the author calls it both cause the trivia says Japanese but the "Find your charge" game says Imperial. And now the quesiton: should the page be named Imperial, or Japanese? We could redirect one of the names. Or should we just do "Imperial/Japanese Ki-rin"? Does that work? Blog Post Dude, have you checked your blog post lately?! I was just looking around the wiki (at the blogs and just generally exploring) when I saw yours. If you haven't seen it yet, then go now! Animedork 12:27, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I know, I did! Henry N. Neff posted there! And on yours too! We are, for sure, the luckiest wikia in the world. Not even Harry Potter wikia got an author visit. Dove of War 15:35, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Achievements Hi again. I just enabled the Achievements, but I don't know if it's such a good idea. And advice? Do you think we should keep it? Animedork 12:35, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I like acheivements, I think. They remind me of acheivement hunter. I think we should keep it as long as no one fights about them. Dove of War 22:31, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. I feel like if I allow them, people will be editing for the sake of earning the achievement badges. They wouldn't be editing because they love the series.... Well it's just a hunch. My opinion is that we don't really need them. Animedork 02:25, March 27, 2012 (UTC)